


Ash Seeketh Embers

by MiraiOwl



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiOwl/pseuds/MiraiOwl
Summary: Two souls find purpose in a world that can offer none. Follows the events after "The End of Fire" Ending.
Relationships: Ashen One/Fire Keeper (Dark Souls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Ash Seeketh Embers

The Fire Keeper awoke to a familiar sight, a sight she knew all too well - the dark. With The Fire long extinguished, darkness has finally settled, enveloping The World's entirety in a vast expanse of blackness. But unlike the blindness that she once had, she can still make sense of her vicinity through traces and dim outlines from a light ever so faint from the grey sky. In the unlit dust-filled kiln that she lay, she can still vaguely see the same old lothric armor plates by her shoulder; to her relief, The Ashen One has not left her side. They were both perched against an old gigantic tree, doubtful if they would ever get motivation to stand once more.

They were tired, the once fine garments of her grey robes were now coated in dust and the armor of her companion hardly provided protection in its current state. A thought occurred to her, what will be their next course of action now that their purpose has been fulfilled? To wait for their slow approaching deaths in the dark? She was fine with that, to lie here on The First Flame's Kiln and die with a man she has grown quite fond of is a fate so adequate.

Time passed, they remained unmoving, leaning on the other's shoulder ever since. How long has it been since they let The Fire fade? weeks? months? ...years? They lay in uncertainty as it was impossible to keep track of time in a world where The Sun ceased to shine. Just then, a weak glow caught The Keeper's eyes, slight sparks from afar. Bewildered, she rose from her rest, now sitting more uprightly to check if she was not seeing things.

There, from above and beyond the mountains of Lordran there were... embers. They graced the horizon, tiny flames that danced across the darkness, she couldn't believe it. Yet just as soon as the flames appeared, they faded. But everything was clear, they must come from somewhere.

The dumbfounded maiden collected her thoughts and realized that she had found something she had lost - a purpose, there was still hope in this wretched dustbowl they called home. Now, she knew what must be done, it was always been her duty as Fire Keeper - to chart a course back into the light. Softly, gently, she extended her tender and delicate hand to reach out for her companion's.

"...Ashen one, hearest thou my voice still?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello, filthy ds casul here. thanks for reading my work.


End file.
